The Vampire and the TimeTraveler
by Spuffy-GURL
Summary: In the far away future,Spike and Angel both get what they want. Angel gets a family no 1 knos abt . Spike finally gets over Buffy and finds a new lover, who is Angel's daughter. In the Now, Spike's lover comes from the future 2 save his undead life.
1. Default Chapter

The Vampire and the Time Traveler  
By: SpuffyGURL Chapter One  
While Angel was doing his usual rounds of downtown L.A., he noticed that someone was following him and when turned around he noticed that it was none other than William the Bloody. "What are you doing here Spike?" Angel asked the younger vampire. Spike, a little shocked that Angel noticed that he was following him, replied with his usual cocky attitude, "Out for a walk, an' you?" "I am working, don't you have any other place to be?"  
  
"Oh trackin' some nasty, gnarly demon, I recon'?" Spike asked with slight eagerness. "No, it is not, I was following a young woman who was in the Computer/Chem. Lab who I lost ever since you started to follow me." He paused and walked over to him. "Fred said that she has never seen her before but she also said that she heard that a young woman, today, was asking questions about YOU, Spike." While Angel was talking, Spike was thinking back to the last time that Angel was following after a woman and it didn't end up good. After going down memory lane he started to laugh and between snickers he asked, "why do you think she was askin' questions about me and why has no one ever seen her before, when she obviously has a pass to get into the office? Plus why did you not think about using the records to find out who she is?" Angel getting very annoyed with all of the dumb questions that he was being asked, "That is what Fred is doing for me right now. Did you obviously think I was that stupid?" "Do you actually want me to answer that question?" Spike said with his cockiest voice. Angel very annoyed with Spike threw up his hands and walked off in the direction that he came from.  
  
While Angel stormed off in the direction of his Wolfram and Hart offices, Spike stayed and noticed a deep feminine sigh and the sound of high heels on the pavement moving towards him. Spike thought that it might be the person that Angel was following, so he ducked into the alleyway that was behind him and waited till she was at the entrance of the alley. When she was at the opening of the alley, he jumped out and grabbed her. She yelped slightly but Spike wrapped his hand over her mouth to muffle her next scream so that Angel was not able to hear it. She struggled for a couple minutes then she stopped. When Spike noticed that she stopped he loosened his grip on her and turned her around to get a good look at her. She was gorgeous. She had blonde hair that glowed in the moonlight and the softest skin that he had ever felt, but what really got him were her blue eyes. They looked like endless blue portals that he really could get lost inside. They stood there for about 5 more minutes, when she just could not take it any longer, she fainted nearly falling to the ground, but, luckily, he caught her before she hit the hard pavement. 


	2. chap2

Chapter Two After a while of just standing there with the woman in his arms, he gathered the young woman in his arms and carried her back towards Angel's office. He nearly waited 45 minutes for Angel to come to his office.  
When Angel did return to his office, he found a very stressed out Spike pacing throughout his office. "What the hell are you doing in MY office?" Angel said just about to blow a gasket. "Shut-up, she is trying to sleep!" Realizing just what Spike said, Angel glanced around the room. When he noticed the young woman on his leather couch, he ran over to her and said, "What did you do to the poor woman?" Replying indignantly, Spike said, "I didn't hurt her one damn bit. She fainted when I grabbed her." Not even letting him finish, "You Grabbed Her!" Angel said furious at him, "Did you follow that girl that I was after?" Looking back at the young woman on the couch, Angel realized it was she who he had been looking for. "Damn it Spike, Did you have to do that to the poor girl?"  
  
A few minutes passed will the two were talking about what and who the woman was. It was about 5:30 in the afternoon when the woman woke up from the loud yelling coming from the two men. "Answer my question Spike, why did you do that and why did you go after the woman that I was following?" Angel said very annoyed "Oh, hello, you are finally awake!" Spike said as he went to the side of the young woman. Spike crossing over to the other side of the couch, said, "What's your name, luv?" reaching down to touch her shoulder to see her face. The girl said nothing, all she did was sit and stare at Angel as if he was a ghost from her past, she squeaked when Spike's hand touched her shoulder. "Spike, stop that you nearly scared the wits out of her." Angel chastised. When the girl heard Spike's name, she leaped off the couch and grabbed the blonde around his waist. Spike was petrified. He had a beautiful woman around his waist and she wasn't letting go of him. 


	3. Chap3

Chapter Three  
  
Angel seeing the woman lunge at Spike, sat stunned at the two and wondered what was going on. Spike was standing in the middle of Angel's office thinking about the woman around his waist, when it finally hit him that he got this girl before Angel had gotten to her. Angel sat stunned at the two wondering what was going on, saw a very cocky smile appear on what was Spike's stunned face and he putting his arms around the woman. Spike loosening his grip around the woman asked, "What is you name?" Realizing that she was being asked what her name was she relaxed and answered with "My name is Danielle Bryton. Thank god that I am able to see you again, William." With a breath of relief, she returned to her previous position of hugging the life, or what would be the life, out of him. At her answer, Angel nearly hit the rose carpet that covered the floor of his office. The only person who was not fazed by her reaction was Spike, because he was still running the idea that he got her before Angel. When he finally got out of his head, he noticed a very lovey-dovey look on the woman's face. Angel, getting very sick at seeing a woman so in so much love with Spike, decided to go see if Fred had any news on why the woman was in the lab today.  
  
On entering the Lab, Angel heard Fred say some thing but it didn't register in his head to answer the question. "Boss, boss, what is the matter? Did you find the woman who was here today?" Fred asked finally turning from the computer screen to see the turmoil in his face. "Did something happen to her? Is she okay did something hurt her? Angel?" she asked in a frantic voice. Angel finally woken from his trance, said, " What? What?" Fred slightly surprised that he didn't hear her repeated her question, "What is the matter? Why are you acting so strange?" Realizing Fred was worried about his strange behavior he answered, "That strange woman, who I was following, is in my office right now. Oh, and she is fawning over Spike, like he was a god or something." Fred said with shock "Why are they in your office and why did you leave him alone with her if she is thinking like that?" After a while of thinking, she asked, "Why is she fawning over Spike? Why..." while she was asking all of those questions Angel started to leave thinking that she had no information.  
  
Mean while back in Angel's office, Spike and Danielle were talking about Spike's past. The past of William the Bloody. "Really, I never thought that my old life would be so interesting?" Spike stated with a slight questioning face. "Yeah, I have read everything on you. I have only seen you fight about 20 vampires in 20 minutes. You were the person who made me want my gift..." she trailed off trying to make sure that he didn't hear some parts of what she was saying. While she was talking, He thought even he didn't even know that much about him self, how could she know so much about me? After sitting in silence for a couple of minutes, Spike asked, "Why did you come to Wolfram and Hart today?" She replied with much glee, "I wanted to see if the rumors were true, that if in fact you where alive and kicking some needed demon ass. That was the only reason I needed to come here, and all I needed to get in." She replied meekly. "We have officers all over the place, how did you get in the office?" he said with a slight look of amazement, thinking that this girl had snuck in and he was not even able to go to the bathroom with out having 20 people trying to ask me where everything in the world is. "It was easy, I just used the excuse that I was your girlfriend and that you gave me special permission to come in and that if I was not allowed into the office that you would hurt them." She said with the utmost confidence. 'Damn she is good' "And did they believe you when you said that?" he asked already knowing that they did. "No, I had to kick some of the guard's asses, which was quite fun, but when I showed them the note that I wrote down to use just in case they didn't believe me, then they let me in." shocked by what she had said he replied "I am glad I have a girlfriend who knows how to kick some needed ass." At that they started to laugh at each other. At that he stopped and asked if she had a boyfriend at that time. She shook her head and they both started to laugh again.  
  
When Angel returned to the office, the two were just sitting on the couch, looking into each other's eyes. "Excuse me, Ms. Bryton, but why were you here today asking so many questions about Spike today?" he asked politely. The two jumped when they heard Angel speak. "What, I am sorry but I didn't hear you?" Danielle asked as she was trying to catch her breath. Angel getting a little annoyed at repeating everything he said, "Why were you here today, Ms. Bryton?" She sighed at him saying that. "Oh, so that is why you were following me, I thought that you were someone from the Senior Partners trying to kill me." The woman said with another sigh. "Why would the Senior Partners try to kill you?" Spike said getting really curious about what she just said. "They know I am their most powerful enemy because I know what is going to happen to them in the future." She replied calmly. "How do you know the future? I have only known Cordi to have premonitions but how do you know the future?" Angel starting to babble. "Well quite easily, I am from the future!" she explained. Both men were stunned.  
  
After a few hours of discussing what Danielle said, Angel felt that all of his questions were answered, but Spike still had a couple left unanswered. "So did you actually read those books on me?" he asked. "No, but they do have them in the Rupert Giles Library in L.A. in 2025.You were the one who told me most of the stuff that I said." she said with a meek voice. "Oh, so I was the one who told you everything about me? And ... Giles has a library?" Spike in shock. "Yeah, after they recovered all of his journals from the crater and read all of the boring stuff from all 25 of them, the WSA made the library so that everyone could learn the weaknesses of all demons." she replied him in a very unhappy tone of voice. "The what? What is the WSA?" Spike inquired. Her reply was but a whisper but the men could hear every word she said "The White Stag Association. It is a group of English men, kind of like the Watchers Council but started by The Powers" she continued with a slight sigh, "The WSA is a group of men who try to find all of the weaknesses of all of the demons and destroy them." She finished about to cry.  
  
After a couple minutes of talking, Angel and Spike were about to ask when are they going to be formed, when she said that, "They will be formed about 2 years. There will be about 5-10 who start the group'' she paused for a moment, "One of the members who will start the group is my mother's ex boyfriend and I have come back in time to make sure that he stays away from the WSA, and that they doesn't become real, because in my time demons are nonexistent. All we have are women who are extremely strong who wrestle for money."  
"Wow, what happen to all of them?" Spike inquired. "All of the Demons or all of the women?" she replied. "Demons, how did they all disappear?" Angel asked. She sat on the couch for a while and sighed, "There is only one left and he was saved by my fiancée, but my fiancée was dusted." She started to cry. Neither heard the last part of her statement. Spike, feeling sorry for the woman, wrapped his arms around her trying hard to comfort her. When Spike pulled the woman's hair so that he could look at her better, Angel noticed 2 scars on the woman's back and neck. One looked like a bite mark and the other was a name, Spike's name was on her back, not William but 'Spike'.  
"Spike, Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Angel asked staring at the name on her back. "Not now!" he replied. She lifted her head, which covered the scars, "Go, he wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." Spike nodded and walked out of the office. "What is wrong with you? She needed someone to comfort her!" Spike yelled. "Have you ever bit some one and put your name on the back of their neck? Angel asked ignoring what Spike just said. "No, why?" Spike replied curiously. "On the back of Ms. Bryton's neck is your name and on the left side of her neck is a bite mark. Which I can only think came from you, Spike!" Angel was very curious why this women had Spike's name on her back and how did she get bit. "So what you're sayin' is that my name 's on the back of her neck and she was also bit by a vamp, which you think was me, that right? Spike asked trying to put all of the pieces together. "Yes, that is correct." Angel replied.  
  
When the two came back into the room, they noticed that the young woman was looking out the window at the sun beginning to rise. While she was staring out the window, Spike came up and raised his hand to try and move her hair off her back. When she felt the presence behind her, she turned and nearly threw Spike out the window but stopped when she noticed his black duster hanging down from above her. "Um, pet, can you put me down, please?" he whined. "Oh shit, damn, I really need to quit being so paranoid here. Sorry, darling." After she realized she said that she nearly ran out of the room crying, but Angel was in the way. "Who was your fiancée?" said Angel as he grabbed her, showing her his 'I want the answer now' face. The young woman was in tears and Angel was not letting go of her till her got his answer. "Who was your fiancée?" he repeated. When he started to shake her, Spike could not take it any longer. "Stop this now, Angel, you are hurting her!" Spike yelled and ran over to get her out of the grasp of Angel. "What is wrong with you, Angel? Her fiancée is dead! Do you have no respect for the dead?" Spike exclaimed. "He is not dead now, he is the undead at this time." She whispered. "Whatcha say, luv?" Spike said turning to see what she said. "I said he is not dead he is the undead at this time!" she repeated a little louder.  
Both men a little shocked, "Your fiancée was a vampire?" Spike said with a slight shriek in his voice. She nodded her head sheepishly in the form of a 'yes'. Spike a little upset said in a strong tone, "Well, why don't we go find him, so that you two can talk?" Angel knew from the first time Spike started talking that he didn't even know that her fiancée was, in fact, in that very room. "I think that I am going to leave that up to the two of you to find out who Ms. Bryton's fiancée is." Turning to walk out Angel said, "Oh, remember to tell him everything when you and 'he' are talking!" After saying that Angel left to go to the downstairs area.  
"So where do we start looking for your fiancée, luv?" Spike asked when he realized that the woman was giving a very seductive smile. "Well, I guess you have found him already, haven't you?" he asked very cockily. "Yes, I was with him all night long." She said smiling about to explode into a load of laughter. After hearing her say that he thought that she was talking about Angel. "So you were engaged to Angel?" He said with a look of slight disgust at the poor woman. "Oh my god, silly I was engaged to you! Ewwww that is like so gross, Not that wanker Angel he is way too stuck up for my taste anyway. I was engaged to you. We were the perfect couple, well that's what Fred says any ways. " At that Spike sighed with relief, when he realized that 'he' was the man who she was engaged to, Spike nearly jumped out of the clothes he was in when she tried to touch his arm in comfort. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Me? You were engaged to me? Why did you pick me?" Spike was freaking out. He was just standing there in front of her and staring at her. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I didn't pick you, Spike. The Oracle did." She walked away from him then. " She told me that there would be a man I would finally love who has a heart that's not suppose to beat, who has blood that is not his own, and a life like none other. I knew it would be a vampire, which in some ways sickened me. Me a slayer falling in love with a vampire, but things changed when I realized it was you, I was shocked, yes, but after I got to know you it didn't seem so bad." She was smiling at him again, which made his "not suppose to be beating" heart do a flip but what she said next made it plummet. "I was sent to destroy both you and Angel by the WSA Council. I was one of their top… assassins I guess you could say, but after I got hurt by some other pesky vamps, you and Angel saved me. Heck I tried numerous times to kill you both while I was under your protection. Then I got a dream from Buffy. She said to give ya'll a chance. I didn't believe her of course, but when I woke up I saw you staring at me. I'm sorry to say I was quite rude to both of you, which I'm sorry for, but I'll be honest; Angel never took care of me like you did. In my time, Angel is more like my father, where you are my lover and best friend." She smiled sweetly then turned to stare out the window; she looked as if she was in another place and time. He wondered what she was thinking about. Was she thinking about him or how her life was where she came from, Spike wanted to asked, but left her to her thoughts for a moment. She turned around wiped a few stray tears from her eyes, and put on a bright smile for him. Suddenly her smile dropped and she wasn't staring at Spike anymore.

Low and behold, Harmony was standing in the doorway, when he noticed that she was there he asked her if she needed something. "Oh, um no, I guess I don't. I was just coming to see what the agenda for today was, but I guess she's on the agenda now." She was staring daggers at Danielle, which he didn't take to kindly to his "future" fiancée. "Yes, Harm, she is on the agenda today. Now if you will be so KIND as to leave. If you want to talk to Angel then go look for him. But otherwise, bugger off!" He was starting to get really annoyed with Harmony lately. She was starting to have that whole crush on him again and he really wasn't interested. Looking at Danielle, at least not any more, yeah she was good for a little tussle in the sack, but anything more than that, nah he's not interested. He turns back to see Harmony still staring daggers at Danielle and was about to act when Danielle moves to the door and whispers in her ear. Whatever she whispered made Harmony smile and giggle. "Really? He does? When do you think he will ask me out?" Harmony was such an idiot, and Danielle was such a genius. Telling Harmony that some guy wanted her, yeah that was just what she would need to get her off his tail. "Soon, very soon. But you must act like you don't know him at all. Actually you must never go into the mail room again. Make some intern do it and then one day he's going to say you have to sign a package, you personally. Trust me Harmony. You will have your cake and eat it too with this guy." She smiled to Harmony and gently pushed her out the door, turning back to him. "Well that disaster was averted, now shall we get on with any other questions you might have?" Spike was standing there clapping his hands, "That was GENIUS, but question is. Is all that going to happen?" "Oh no, God I hope she follows my orders. The demon working in the mail room actually hates it when she comes in and sometime in the next 25 years he kills her because she says he messed up one of her very important boxes of Java." She opened her eyes and use quotes on the word Java. "So it wasn't Java?" "Oh no. it was actually a porcelain doll sent from China that was sent for her with a bomb in it." "A BOMB! There is going to be a bomb sent here?" "Yeah but it only took out the mail room. He he. "He looked at her with great suspicion. "Did you send the bomb?" She was shocked that he would think her so cruel. "Oh No. God no. Harmony was going to be one of the bridesmaids at our wedding. She was actually 5th in line. Or she would have been if there had been a wedding if she hadn't of been killed…" she spoke softly, "and if you hadn't been killed… and if Heron hadn't been killed…" getting softer as each name she said." And if the twins hadn't been killed… and my … my …" tears were falling down her face. "My son." She collapsed to the floor with tears pouring down her face. He walked over to comfort her. "I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry we all left you." She cried buckets of tears as he held her. All he could think about was this woman. She had so many people die in her life, then he remembered her say she had a son. He wanted to ask if she had found someone after he died but he didn't want to make her cry any more than she already was.

They stayed as they were near the door for what seemed like hours but was more like a few moments. When Angel came back to claim his office, he found the two of them snuggled near the door, Spike shushed him and told him to go away. Angel needed to talk to the woman. It was now his turn to get his questions answered. "Ms. Bryton. Ms. Bryton, can I speak with you please." She lifted her face up which looked like she had been crying. He felt bad about needing to talk to her but he needed to ask her some questions."Ms. Bryton, I need you to answer a few questions for me. If you'd like you can go to the restroom to clean up, if you'd like, or we can talk now." She looked at him and said she wanted to have a few moments to repair her face and walked out of the office to the restroom. "Are you nuts? Right now she doesn't need any questions. She's gone through so much, Angel. Hell, she lost her son!" Spike continued to ramble on about how things were "not a good time" till he heard Danielle return, she looked better but her eyes were still red and puffy. He wanted so badly to tell Angel to piss off and take her away so she could be safe from everyone. But she looked so strong. He was proud she was his, sort of.

"You wanted to speak to me. Well here, I am." She said proudly, just like she was about to go to battle. To battle with her father, he remembered. "Yes, Ms. Bryton, why have you come back to this time? And why this particular time?" he was standing against his desk with his arms folded like he was chastising his child. Spike smiled. _Just like a father_. He laughed. She sat down in the chair in front of his desk with her hands folded neatly in her lap._ Just like a daughter getting yelled at by her dad_. He really wondered how they would act if she was his real daughter.

While Spike was in his mind, Danielle and Angel where having a very important discussion pertaining to Danielle's purpose. "So why are you here, Ms. Bryton?" "I'm here to keep Spike alive, and to keep everyone who dies in the future from dying before the Allegan Syntax prophesy comes to life." At his look she continued," the Allegan Syntax Prophesy is when the three last immortals, which is you, Spike, and ..." she looked away not wanting him to see her eyes water." My son, join together with a mortal of their choosing to create a master human. In my time, before my son was born, and yes I did give birth to an immortal child, there was only two immortals left. Heron deciphered it after I had decided to become Spike's mate," she looks up at Spike with love in her eyes," Heron didn't believe that it could come true if there was only Spike and you left. So he decided to keep it from the council, but not from me. Then we found out that. I was pregnant. I was sick for months from having to drink so much blood." She shivered at the thought. But Spike was thinking about something different. _The child was mine? I had a son who died? Could it really be possible for a human to conceive with a vampire? _He looked at her with millions of questions in his eyes but when she looked at him, all questions where silenced. She had given him a look that said she would tell him later.

"So Spike and you.. You know? You two had a son? But Spike is dead? How was it possible?" Now this was a real head scratcher for Angel and it seemed like Spike didn't have to wait till later.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She was looking at Angel like he really had no business asking about her personal life. "Listen here pops and listen well. Spike and I were to be married so yeah sex does come on the menu once and a while." She looked over to wink at Spike." But as to how I got pregnant, and how it being possible, my friend Heron found a potion or something that when a few drops are placed in a cup of blood it creates an artificial human. He put some drops into Spikes blood one night and yeah that night we had sex. I guess for that one night his boys were swimmers and they swam well. Does that answer your question?" Both men were stunned.

"So you're telling me there is a potion that when mixed with blood can make a vampire a human? Where did he find it? When does he find it?" At that moment, Harmony walks in with a package for Angel. "This came in the mail for you today. It says for your eyes only, but it's a jar of something that really stinks. Get a new facial cream?" Both men thought she was nuts. "No, Harmony, I did not buy a new facial cream. Just leave it here and I'll have Fred look into it later."

"So where were we? Ah yes, when will the potion come about?" "I'm not exactly sure. All I know is that it has been in the Archives of W&H for a long while or so I've been told by Heron." She sat back a little more comfortably in her chair." Okay so I guess the first thing is to go down into the archives and see if it is there already." At that everyone, moved to the door just as someone was entering. Neither Angel nor Spike knew who it was but Danielle did. Immediately she put Spike and Angel behind her and drew out her dagger which was hidden in her back. "Mangas Turgan, what are you doing here?"

The demon had no idea who she was but knew he was in trouble. Holding up his hands he says, "I mean no disrespect ma'am but I'm here to talk to my lawyer," pointing to Angel. She turns to Angel and looks at him like he was crazy," you're defending him? This low life piece of crud is who is behind the mass murders in L.A. right now! Heck he's killed 5 people in the last hour. Can't you smell the blood all over his clothes?" Now that she mentioned it, both Spike and Angel could smell the blood. "I did not. I was with a virgin. Her blood got on me." "Yeah, I know. Because you raped her you… you…" She moved to attack him but Spike held her back, as Angel called for security." You Rapist. She was only 12 for Christ sake! If you were human I'd make sure you were held to the full extent of the law. But you're not human… the least anyone can do to you is put you down like the animal you are!"

She was furious, that Spike knew. He was holding her so hard he expected she was going to have bruises on her arms, but she was strong. He was having a hard time holding her back. Angel had to get Mangus out of the room to see if she would calm down. "Slayer," Spike yelled, at that point she turned around and looked at him with shock in her eyes." What did you call me?" "I said Slayer. That is what you are right?" He had shocked her by calling her the one name he called her when he knew she was mad. How did he know? "Yes, I am a slayer but why did you call me that?" He looked her in the eyes." Because you had that look of a slayer in your eyes, I'm quite use to that look." At that moment, her face turned sad, "Yes, I remember, Buffy." He loosened his grip on her and she walked to the other side of the room with her arms crossed in front of her. Spike knew that this must have been a tricky subject between them. He killed two slayers, been with Buffy, and now her. He must have been on pins and needles every time that subject was brought up.

Danielle was upset about the whole "Buffy" stuff, but what hurt the most was that he would never know her like she knew him, or at least that was what she was starting to believe. Yes he used her nickname when she was mad, but that doesn't matter when he probably would never guess the nickname he had for her when they were together, with their son. Their son's nickname for him, would he love his son? Who knew if they would even have a son because she had changed the order of time? Would things be the same? She worried about all of this. "Love, we probably should head down to the archives and see if that stuff is down there." She nodded her head in agreement.

As they walked down the hallways to the Archives, Spike wondered when she was born. "How old are you in your time?" he looked at her as they walked. "Um… I was 22. I think I will be conceived in the next few days." She giggled. "I bet it would be scary to pop in on my parents." Then her face fell and she became quiet. They continued on their walk until they came to the corridor where the archives were kept. "This is it. Here's hoping the potion is in here." As they walked through the door, they find Angel, Wesley and Fred on the other side. "Aunt Fred!" Danielle runs and hugs her. Realizing Fred didn't know her; she let her go and said her apologies. "Aunt Fred?" Angel asks," Fred is your aunt?" Danielle looks sheepishly. "Well not biologically. But she always wanted me to call her Aunt." She looked up and saw that friend was blushing at her. She saw new questions bubbling up in Angel's mind.

"Who were your parents?" Angel, Spike, and Wes said all at once. She looked around at all three of them and then ran out of the room crying. Spike looked at Wes and Angel and ran after her. She almost ran back to Angel's office when spike caught up to her. "Who are your parents? You said you were going to be conceived soon. So who are your parents?" He was holding her by her arms again. She didn't want to look at him, tears continued to run down her face. He pulled her into a hug and caressed her hair. "Please, Love, trust me. Who are your parents?" he walked her back into Angel's office and sat her down on his couch. She still continued to cry but she decided he needed to know. "The potion was given to my father, a few days before I was conceived. He said to put it in the Archives and never told anyone and no one knew about it until Heron was doing his data basing of the archives. He took it to my "aunt Fred" to have it checked out, that's when we found out about my dad using it. If I am to be honest, I am part vampire, part human. I know it's strange for me to have the Slayer gene too but yeah. It's not what I expected when Dad," she waved her hand in direction to Angel's desk, " tells me that my mother is going through some tough times and that I have to stay with him here at W&G." She looks up at him with tears in her eyes and see's he's wide eyed staring at the door, she turns around and sees Angel standing there with that stupid look on his face. _Oh crap, I've gone and done it now,_ she thought as she slowly turned around like the kid who got his hand stuck in the cookie jar. "I'm your father? But How and who is your mother?" Angel was dumbfounded, he has a daughter, he walked slowly into his office and sat down at his desk. "it was the same potion that made Spike and I have our son. I don't know what it is but I do know it is before you go out with the woman in Accounting, my mother, Anita Bryton."

At that moment, Angel jumps up quickly and runs out of the room. "What's his problem?" Spike questions. Both turn to the door again when they see Angel returning to the office with Anita Bryton. As soon as she sees her mother, Danielle's heart stops. "Miss Anita Bryton, I'd like to ask you a question. Do you know who I am?" She looked terrified, but she answered the question. "Yes, you are Angel." She was puzzled. Why was Angel, leader of her area of Wolfram and Hart asking her questions, did someone make a complaint about her. She was looking around at the other occupants of the office when her eyes fell on Danielle. "Danielle? Is that your name young lady?" Everyone was shocked that she knew Danielle's name. "How… How do you know my name?" Danielle slowly rose from the chair she was in. Her mother took a deep breath and said, " I had a dream about you, I don't know why I had the dream, but I knew you were someone important."

Everyone calmed down but was deeply suspicious about how Anita knew Danielle. How did Angel get with her? And what was going to happen if she and Angel didn't get together in the next few days. And where was this mysterious potion to get Anita knocked up?

TBC


End file.
